


爱好

by xiaolongbaoguantangbao



Category: vritual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaoguantangbao/pseuds/xiaolongbaoguantangbao
Kudos: 30





	爱好

叶在性交中并不是很在意插入还是被插入这类问题。  
或者说，他愿意配合爱人在性事中的一切行为。  
他虽然会因为被捆绑或者剥夺视觉而格外兴奋，但没有也完全可以。虽然这么做时明那会激动到什么都听不进去而把他操到全身散架就是了。  
他唯一执着的，不出于个人性癖的爱好，是为明那口交。  
叶喜欢看到明那因为他失控的样子。  
虽然带有插入的性交中明那也经常会因为他而难以自控，但这之间还是有区别的。  
为明那口交时，自己是不会获得肉体上的快感的。与之相应的，叶便有更多余裕去品味精神上得到的反馈。  
他享受着明那会因自己手指的几下撩拨就陷入情欲的事实。  
他期待着明那红着脸勃起，然后在自己口中或脸上射精的样子。  
正因执着于此，叶的嘴巴已经非常熟练了。  
他会卖力地把明那的阴茎完全吞下，然后上下吞吐，让阴茎在口内抽动。  
他经常狡猾地在含着阴茎的同时，在口中用舌头尽力裹住更多的柱身，然后转动舌头，前后舔弄。用柔软的舌苔贴合阴茎的上跳动着的血管。  
他会像av中一样，因为吸吮的动作而两颊凹陷。同时用修长的手指揉搓明那的会阴与囊袋。  
他会在明那阴茎抖动，快要射精的时候暂时吐出。把一侧的囊袋吞在口中，含住糖果般反复收缩口腔。然后坏心眼地用牙侧轻咬。在明那吃痛发出声音时，马上用舌尖舔上冒着前列腺液的马眼，让明那在疼痛后感到一瞬的快感。  
他会闭着嘴，用形状漂亮的双唇慢慢擦过明那的顶端。在唇上擦满溢出的前列腺液，晶亮的粘液像某种淫乱的唇膏。然后在明那吞咽口水的动作中，用舌头舔过嘴唇，全部吃下。  
他会一手扶着明那的阴茎，一边侧着头，伸出舌头，在明那阴茎的柱身上一下下地慢慢舔过。柱身的敏感度略低于龟头，但对明那来说，这样的视觉冲击更为惊人。  
前辈低垂着眼，吐出艳红的舌头像品尝美味般尝着自己的下身。神态认真得让人产生亵渎的羞愧感，阴茎也硬得更厉害了。直到前辈抬眼看向自己，像是在询问对服务是否满意一样的那一刻，理智的弦嘣地断了。  
啊，没错。叶被抓住头发时这样想着。  
明那真好懂呢。  
在被明那抓着头发深喉了几次后，叶开始干呕。窒息的痛苦让他开始泛起生理性的泪水，但心理上的快感让他沉迷其中。  
喉口被一下下地开拓，阴茎粗暴地在口中进出。但最重要的是，明那激动得不可自控的神情。  
大狗狗一般的后辈通红着脸，汗水顺着脖子淌下。平时小心翼翼地对自己说着喜欢的明那，此时因为自己而完全失控，沉迷情欲。  
还有比这更棒的事情吗。  
承受着明那不断地挺腰抽插，被抓住头发，无法躲避。在又一次的深喉插入时，叶有意识地缩紧喉口。果不其然，明那一下拉住他的脑袋，深深插了几下，在叶的口中暴射开来。  
叶用舌头含住白浊的精液，展示般地对明那张开嘴。粘稠的液体在他牙齿与舌头间拉出了几条细丝。  
看着完全傻掉，脸上爆红的明那狗狗，叶带着色情的笑意滚动喉结，将精液咽下。

请更多地为我失控吧。


End file.
